


APH szösszenetek

by Aislin_HU



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "Németország & Olaszország" just doesn't fly well XD, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, I'm using the JP romanji names, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Hetalia egyperces gyűjtemény változó párosokkal: GerIta, USUK, SuFin, Spamano, RusLiet. A történetek különállóak, de előfordulhat utalás a korábbiakra.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Lovely Dreams (GerIta)

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 decemberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Doitsu - Germany - Németország  
> Itaria - Italy - Olaszország (északi)  
> Finrando - Finnland - Finnország  
> Suweiden "Su-san" - Sweden- Svédország  
> Igirisu - England - Anglia  
> Amerika (egyértelmű :))  
> Furansu - France - Franciaország  
> Nihon - Japan - Japán  
> Ritoania - Lithuania - Litvánia  
> Esutonia - Estonia - Észtország  
> Ratobia - Latvia - Lettország  
> Minami Itaria "Romano" - South Italy - Olaszország (déli)  
> Supein - Spain - Spanyolország

– Mmm… ah…

Az elégedett mormolás lassan, de biztosan szakította ki Doitsut az álmok lustán hömpölygő tengeréből. A férfi pislogott párat, majd felkönyökölve álmos pillantást vetett az ágyába magát önkényesen befészkelő szobatársára.

– Igen… Még, ve~…

Itaria esdeklő motyogása végre eltüntette a ködöt Doitsu fejéből. Döbbenten meredt le a fészkelődni kezdő fiúra, és közben minden erejével próbált nem arra gondolni, ami olyan egyértelműnek akart tűnni…

Itaria egész testében megrázkódott, s az arcát földöntúli mosoly öntötte el.

– Oh… óóóh! Ez nagyon jó! Oh _Dio_ , folytasd! Aaah…

Doitsu érezte, hogy egy pillanat alatt égővörösre gyullad az arca. De nem, az nem lehet, hogy Itaria… mármint rendben, ő is férfi, és nem gyerek már, de azért… már maga a puszta gondolat, hogy… _Ach mein Gott!_

– Aaaww! – A szőke férfi hevesen összerezzent lakótársa apró sikolya hallatán. – Ne, ne hagyd abba, ve~!! Gyere vi… – Doitsu valósággal sóbálvánnyá vált, ahogy a fiú szemhéjai hirtelen felpattantak, majd a ritkán látott barna szemek pislogás nélkül, hosszan az övéibe meredtek. Aztán Itaria lassan megnyalta az alsó ajkát… és kiabálni kezdett.

– Vááá, Doitsu, olyat, de olyat álmodtam! – ragadta meg két kézzel a dermedt férfi vállait. – Supein nii-chan csokimedencét készített nekem, és úszhattam benne, és hoztak vagy egy millió tálnyi _pastát_ , és kérhettem is még, és olyan finom volt, aztán Supein nii-chan megmasszírozott _gelatóval_ , és nem is volt hideg, csak langyos, de ve~, annyira jó!! De aztán jött Romano nii-chan, és Supein nii-chan abbahagyta, és elvitte a gelatót, hogy Romano nii-channal foglalkozzon, és… Doitsu? Doitsu, jól vagy? – váltott hirtelen ijedt, aggódó hangra, mikor a német egy hangos nyögés kíséretében leejtette a fejét az ágyra. – Doitsu, mi a baj? Rosszul vagy? Nagyon vörös lettél! Ne~, Doitsu? Doitsu?! _Doitsu…!!_


	2. That Sweet, Scary You (SuFin)

Bang! Bang!

Finrando félelemtől reszketve ült a konyhaasztal előtti széken, miközben a Su-san szobája felől jövő robajok megtöltötték a helyiséget. Egy különösen hátborzongató hangot követően még a fogai is összekoccantak. _Jézus,_ csak nem egy fűrész az?!

Brrrr-Brrrrrr-Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

A fene enné meg azt az ostoba száját! De hát ki gondolta volna, hogy Su-san így fog reagálni az apró megjegyzésére, miszerint jó lenne egy kis zenét hallgatni…? Most vajon darabokra vagdalja azt a régi rádióját, vagy mi?

Bzbzbzbzbzzzbzzzzzzzzzzz!!

… És már három napja megy ez. Su-san csak esténként bújik elő, akkor is csak azért, hogy egyen, és közben kiugrassza őt a bőréből azzal a merev bámulásával. Jaj.

Bong. Bong. Bong.

Finrando a kezeibe temette az arcát, mikor meghallotta az ajtó nyikorgását. Nem, lehetetlen, hogy valaha is eligazodjon ezen a férfin, és sikerüljön legyőznie az iránta érzett félelmét. Egyszerűen lehetetlen.

Egy reszketeg sóhajt követően végül mégis felnézett, és Su-san szokott, dermesztően merev arckifejezésétől most is libabőrös lett.

– Fin. – Még az a mély hangja is kifejezéstelen!

Finrando megborzongott, s csak motyogva mert megszólalni:

– I-igen, Su-san?

Su-san szó nélkül felemelte a kezét, és egy nagyméretű fatárgyat tett le az asztalra. Finrando elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a durván megmunkált, de szép, húros hangszerre, országának büszkeségére, és egyszerre nem tudott mire gondolni.

– Egy _kantele_?! – kiáltott fel döbbenten, s automatikusan a hangszerért nyúlt; az valami érthetetlen okból kifolyólag még a durva faragás ellenére is mintha simogatta volna az ujjait.

– ’Sszontad zenét szeretnél hallgatni. ’Mmeg téged. - Csodálkozva pillantott fel ismét Su-san kifejezéstelen szemeibe, aztán apró mosollyal az arcán halványan megrázta a fejét, s az ölébe vonta a hangszert.

Nem, tényleg lehetetlen, hogy valaha is eligazodjon ezen a férfin.


	3. Taste & Tea & Caffeine & Coffee (USUK)

Igirisu kortyolt egyet a teájából, és közben szúrós pillantást vetett a konyhájában fel-le rohangászó _kellemetlenségre_.

– Hé, Igirisu, elfogyott a kávéd? – szólt hátra Amerika, mialatt rendületlenül tovább rámolt a gondosan elrendezett polcokon.

Igirisunek már a nyelve hegyén volt a csípős „igen”, mikor Amerika győzedelmesen felkiáltott, és egy pislantásnyi idővel később már bőszen tömködte az instant port a kávéfőzőbe.

– Na végre! Már úgy fájt a fejem, hogy enni se volt kedvem!

– Hidd el, nem árt meg a testednek pár-tíz hamburgerrel kevesebb – morogta szarkasztikusan Igirisu. – Ahogy a kávéhiány sem.

Amerika megpördült, és sértetten összevonta a szemöldökeit. – Na, mintha te nem lennél koffeinfüggő! Most is itt iszogatod a burgundiolajos Earl-micsodádat!

– Earl Greynek hívják és bergamott olaj van benne. A burgundi az egy szín, te tökkelütött – felelte föl sem pillantva Igirisu. – Ami pedig a koffeint illeti, egy csésze teának csak 30 százaléka az. A kávénak ellenben – nézett Amerika szemei közé – olyan 80-120.

Az Egyesült Államok embere egy pillanatig úgy festett, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, milyen sértést vágjon Igirisuhöz… de a férfi megdöbbenésére végül csak megvonta a vállát, és durcásan megjegyezte:

– Annak legalább van íze.

Igirisu pislogott egyet, majd egy hitetlenkedő horkantás kíséretében lerakta a csészéjét a mellette lévő asztalra.

– Mert szerinted a kávénak több íze van, mint a teáimnak? – nevetett fel gunyorosan… de a hang a torkában rekedt, mikor Amerika váratlanul előtte termett, megragadta vendéglátója állát, és a meglepetéstől szétnyílt ajkak közé dugta a nyelvét.

Igirisu agya dermedten próbálta felfogni a bizarr fordulatot, de mire sikerült volna, a szemüveges férfi már vissza is húzódott.

– Ahogy mondtam: semmi íz. – Még akkor sem tudott pislogni, mikor Amerika önelégülten rávigyorgott: – Figyeld meg, az én számnak öt perc múlva igenis kávé íze lesz.

Vér öntötte el Igirisu fejét.

_– Idióta!!_


	4. Le Merveilleux Dictionnaire d’Art (gen)

Furansu csendesen kacagott a markába, miközben nyugodt tempóban szedte a lábait Doitsu otthona felé.

Itaria felkereste ma felkereste őt. Sajnos nem azért, hogy az egész délelőttöt ágyban töltsék… de végülis Itaria az egész délelőttöt az ágyában töltötte, mialatt ő „felvilágosította” a kíváncsi fiatalembert. Mármint felvilágosította a legnépszerűbb szürrealista technikákról. Itaria csillapíthatatlan vágyat érzett magában… hogy festhessen, és újat akart kipróbálni, ezért kérte a szőke segítségét bizonyos francia technikákkal kapcsolatban.

Furansu már ekkor látta, hogy az édes legényből édesen robbanó bombát kreálhat Doitsu és Nihon számára, ezért lelkesen ecsetelte a technikákat: _grottage,_ mikor a megszáradt festményről helyenként lekaparjuk a festéket; _fumage_ , amikor gyertyaláng fölött mozgatjuk a papírt, és így a füst „fest”; _collage_ , amikor újságokból, fotókból kivágott formákat, talált tárgyakat ragasztunk össze egy papíron, és a sok forma együtt egy újat alkot; és _découpage_ , _decalcomania_ , így tovább.

Azt javasolta Itariának, hogy a _frottage_ zsal kezdjen, lévén az a legszórakoztatóbb (ebben nem is hazudott), és kérje a barátai segítségét. A _frottage_ szó dörzsölést jelent, tehát a lényege, hogy valamilyen felületre – fakéreg, pénzérme, asztalterítő, stb. – papírlapot vagy anyagdarabot terítünk, és szénnel/grafittal átdörzsölve megjelenik azon az eredeti felület mintája.

… Csak annyit felejtett el megemlíteni Itariának, hogy a _frottage_ egy egészen más helyzetben is összedörzsölésen alapuló technikát jelent… heh… és ezt a jelentését Doitsu és Nihon minden bizonnyal ismerik. Muhaha!

 _–_ Furansuuu!! – nyüszített fel Itaria a verandáról, mikor észrevette a férfit a ház előtt. – Valami bajuk van!

A szőke elégedett ábrázattal szemlélte az Itaria fölött ácsorgó tűzvörös arcú párost.

 _–_ Csak annyit mondtam nekik, hogy _frottage_ -olni akarok és segítsenek! – nyüszögött tovább. _–_ És azóta ilyenek, és nem beszélnek! Vee~, mit csináltam rosszul?

Furansu szélesen elvigyorodott. _–_ Elképzelésem sincs! De én bármikor szíven _frottage_ -olok veled! Gyere!

És iggggen! Extra bomba!

 _–_ NEM MEGY SEHOVA!! – üvöltötte Doitsu, ezzel elnyomva Nihon felnyögését.

Ch. Méghogy a franciák a perverzek.


	5. Blurry (SuFin)

Finrando sokáig meredt a szemüvegre, mielőtt hozzáért, és még annál is tovább forgatta az ujjai közt, mielőtt óvatosan az orrnyergére illesztette volna. Su-san megjelenésétől tartva idegesen az ajtó felé sandított, de lakótársának a nyomát sem látta.

Valamivel magabiztosabban nézett körbe a szobában, és szélesen elmosolyodott az őt körülvevő színes foltok összevisszaságától. Ez vicces! Előre nyújtott kezekkel tapogatózott, míg el nem érte az egyik falat, aztán felnevetett. Eredetileg csak azért jött be Su-san szobájába, hogy elrakja a férfi kimosott ruháit (igen, pont, mint egy háziasszony…), de most már nem bosszankodott.

Vajon Su-san is ilyen homályosan lát, mikor nincs rajta a szemüvege?

A kuncogás annyira lekötötte, hogy csak akkor figyelt fel a magas alak jelenlétére, mikor nekiütközött. A szívverése is elállt, és majdnem hátraesett, de Su-san megragadta a csuklóit.

 _–_ Su-san! – kiáltotta miközben hátrálni próbált, de „férje” erősen tartotta: még a szemüveget sem tudta lekapni magáról. – Bo-bocsánat, nem akartam elvenni, csak... – Ahogy Su-san az arcához hajolt, elakadt a hangja. Eddig csak homályosan látta őt, de ilyen közelségből már kivehető volt a kifejezéstelen arc, a zuhanyozástól nedves haj, az összeszűkült szemek…

Nem, mindössze csak hunyorított. Bizonyára ő is ilyen közelségből látta csak tisztán a másikat.

 _–_ Jól áll. – Finrando elpirult a dicsérettől, és attól, hogy érezte magán Su-san mentolos leheletét.

Mereven állt, míg az enyhén nedves ujjak leemelték róla a szemüveget, és ráhelyezték az igazi tulajdonosra. Aztán Su-san szó nélkül elfordult, az ágyához sétált… aztán zavartalanul a dereka körül lévő törölközőhöz nyúlt, Finrando pedig kiszáguldott a szobából, egyenesen a még mindig páragőzös fürdőbe.

Vörösen, enyhén lihegve, és teljesen összezavarodva meredt a tükörképére.

Még mindig homályosan látott.


	6. Loving That Bright Aura of You (RusLiet)

A heves köhögéstől Ritoania a szája elé tette a kezét. Esutonia és Ratobia sajnálkozó pillantást vetettek rá, de a ház urából áradó sötét aura miatt nem mertek közelebb lépni.

 _–_ Ritoania – szólt aggódó hangon, nagyra nyílt szemekkel Roshia-san -, miért nem mondtad, hogy beteg vagy?

 _–_ Sa-sajnálom – motyogta a kérdezett, s ösztönösen feljebb húzta magán a takarót. Az ágya fölött álldogáló férfi nem sokat segített a remegésén. – Nem akartam gondot okozni.

Roshia-san hallgatott. Csak kifejezéstelen szemekkel, olvashatatlan arckifejezéssel meredt lefelé.

 _–_ Ha szólsz, talán nem törted volna össze a kedvenc vázámat. – Sem a hangszín, sem a hangerő nem változott, Ritoania körül mégis lehűlt a levegő, és oda se kellett néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, Ratobia és Esutonia vele együtt megremegnek.

 _–_ Nagyon saj…

 _–_ Mindjárt kapsz forró teát – szakította félbe Roshia-san. Leült az ágy szélére, közelebb hajolva a megdermedő Ritoaniához, akit erre kirázott a hideg. – Ma pihenhetsz. – A beteg hangja a tüdejében rekedt, mikor a lilás szemek őszinte bűntudattal és szomorúsággal fúródtak az övéibe. – Sajnálom, hogy annyira hideg van itt, hogy beteg lettél tőle.

A csöndes mondat felmelegítette Ritoania szívét, és mosolyt csalt az arcára. Akárki akármit is mondjon, Roshia-san nem egy halálijesztő jégszobor, ezt az oldalát pedig… még kedvelni is lehet.

Roshia-san megérintette a takarót ott, ahol az a fiú mellkasát takarta.

 _– Holnap bőven lesz alkalmad összeragasztani a vázámat_ – jegyezte meg ártatlan, jókedvű arckifejezéssel, de Ritoania megdermedt, noha a kéz eltűnt. – Minden darabját összeszedettem, ne aggódj!

Szinte láthatóan formálódtak meg a sötét hullámok Roshia-san alakja körül, ahogy a férfi a másik két vacogó jelenlévő felé fordulva jeges hangon megkérdezte:

– _Hozzátok azt a forró teát?!_

– I-igen, Roshia-san, hozzuk!

Ritoania a szemeit lehunyva hátradőlt. Nos… egy kicsit talán mégis halálijesztő jégszobor.


	7. Eavesdroppers may hear things to their liking (USUK)

– Szia – köszönt vissza illendően a kis tündérnek, de közben zavartalanul tovább igazgatta a nyakkendőjét.

– Készülsz valahová, Igirisu? Nem maradsz velem?

– Szívesen veled tölteném az estét – mondta a férfi őszintén, előre is irritáltan a rá váró megbeszélés miatt. – Már mondtam. Elfelejtetted?

A tündérke szaporán csapkodó szárnyakkal elé repült, az arcával egy vonalban megállva.

– Ó tényleg! – kiáltott fel a vékony hangján, amitől Igirisu akaratlanul megborzongott. – A vacsora Furansuval és Amerikával! De csak ökörködni fognak, te meg majd bosszankodsz, nem igaz? Azt mondtad, nem túl intelligensek.

Igirisu gonoszul felhorkantott miközben tett egy lépést hátra, megszemlélve magát az új öltönyében. Tökéletes! A mélyzöld nyakkendő remekül áll neki.

– Őszintén remélem, hogy mást is csinálunk majd. Komoly dolgokat terveztem ma estére… - Ez igaz volt. Ha az a két félnótás most sem lesz képes normális beszélgetést folytatni, hát ő végzett velük.

A tündérke hirtelen mögé repült, s apró lábaival erősen nyomogatni kezdte England nyakát a kócos fürtök alatt.

– Megmasszírozzalak?

Igirisu felsóhajtott, mikor érezte, hogy a benne lévő görcsös feszültség máris oldódni kezd. Lehunyta a szemeit, és enyhén előre döntötte a fejét, több helyet adva a segítőkész kis lénynek.

– Igen, kérlek…

… Ám a szemei felpattantak, mikor egy nehéz test csapódott keményen a hátának. Levegőért kapva rántotta hátra a fejét, de csak homályos foltokat látott. A tündér kékes villanássá válva kirepült a nyitott ablakon, a szobát pedig megtöltötte Amerika túlontúl lelkes kiabálása:

– Igirisuuu~! – szorongatta lelkesen a karjai közt lévő férfit, nem törődve annak tiltakozásával. – Nem hiszem el, hogy tükör előtt gyakorolva elképzelt párbeszédet folytatsz velem! De ne aggódj, garantálom, hogy más, _komoly_ dolgokat is csinálunk majd este! Csak legyünk túl azon a hülye megbeszéléseden!

Igirisu frusztráltan felhördült.


	8. Just Relax, Love (Spamano, GerIta)

Romano villámló szemekkel meredt öccsére, aki álmában egyre közelebb furakodott a közöttük lévő – szintén alvó – Supeinhez. Mindhárman egy szál alsóneműben feküdtek az ágyban, a testvérek a férfi kinyújtott karjain pihentetve a fejüket… ám Supein a balja felől érkező mocorgás hatására Feliciano felé fordult.

Romano majd’ megpukkadt mérgében. Oké, hogy ő hívta át a testvérét látogatóba, de annak ettől még nincs joga magához édesgetni Supeintt!

 _Annak a baromnak pedig nem kellene hagynia. Még álmában sem_ , dohogott magában. _Ha egyszer én már itt vagyok…_

– Mmm, ve~ – motyogta Feliciano, mire Romano felkönyökölve ismét őrá nézett… és elvörösödött a haragtól.

Feliciano keze valamikor felkúszhatott Supein mellkasára, és most érthetetlenül motyogva dörzsölgetni kezdte a tenyerével a hozzá közelebb eső mellbimbót. Supein furcsa, álomittas hangot hallatott, közelebb húzta magához az északi fiút, orrát a bozontos hajba fúrta… Romano teljesen elárultnak érezte magát. Dühösen felhorkantott, és a felrobbanás határán állva már épp készült rávetni magát a két hülyére, mikor Itaria ismét motyogott, ő pedig megdermedt a mozdulata közben.

– Doitsu…

Döbbenten meredt az öccsére, akinek keze lassan megállt, csak hogy Supeinhez bújva teljesen átkarolhassa őt. Az arcára ábrándos mosoly kúszott fel, ahogy a meleg testhez nyomulva elhelyezkedett, még egyszer elmormolva a nevet.

Romano hosszú ideig nézte kettejüket, mielőtt haragját feledve ő is visszafeküdt volna. A fejét Supein mellkasára fektette – pont átellenben Felicianóval –, és megnyugodva érzékelte, hogy a férfi karja azonnal magához húzza őt is, pont úgy, ahogy a testvérét. Szinte hallotta Supein elégedett sóhaját.

Megnyugodott. Felicianótól aztán nem kell féltenie a tulajdonát.

… De azért lelökte a másik kezet Supein mellkasáról, mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemeit.


	9. The Evidence of Innocence (gen)

Nihon nyugodtan kortyolgatta a teáját, miközben fél füllel a fürdőből kiszűrődő zajokat hallgatta. Most, hogy Itaria-kun az udvaron festegetett, a ház meglepően csendes volt.

Óvatosan letette a kiürült csészét az asztalra, pont, mikor Doitsu-san hirtelen felhördült a fürdőszobában. Nihon felkapta a fejét, és hosszú percekig meredt a zárt ajtóra, mielőtt felállva lassan odasétált volna.

– Doitsu-san? – szólt egy gyors kopogtatás után. – Minden rendben? – Mikor a férfi nem válaszolt, valamivel nyugtalanabbul hozzátette: – Bemehetek? – Várt pár pillanatot, de mivel felelet ezúttal sem érkezett, lenyomta a kilincset, és benyomta az ajtót.

Minden párás volt, a levegő telve a tusfürdő illatával. Doitsu-san egy szál törülközővel a dereka körül szemlátomást sértetlenül meredt a földre, lángvörösen… és mikor Nihon követte a tekintetét, egy pillanatra az ő arcán is végigsuhant valami.

– Itaria közvetlenül előttem fürdött – jegyezte meg Doitsu-san zavartan, le nem véve szemeit a csempén lévő ragacsos, fehéres anyagról –, és mikor kijött, nagyon ki volt pirulva, és…

– A zuhanyozástól mindenki kipirul – vetette közbe Nihon higgadtan, ahogy a kezdeti sokk elmúlt. – Nem feltétlenül szükséges rögtön arra gondolni… amire gondolsz.

– Tudom, hogy Itaria teljesen ártatlannak néz ki – folytatta a német, miközben Nihon leguggolt, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye a „bizonyítékot” –, de azért nem gyerek! A múltkor is teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy e-e-erotikus álma volt. Utána mást mondott, de talán… _Gott_ , mit csinálsz?!

A kék szemek haláldöbbenten meredtek a fekete hajú férfira, aki egyik ujját a ragacsos masszába dugta, majd visszahúzva a kezét megszimatolta az anyagot. Aztán a szájához emelte az ujját, és a nyelvét kidugva megérintette…

– NIHON! – hördült fel Doitsu egy nagy lépést hátrálva, miközben immár nemcsak az arca, de a széles mellkasa is égővörössé vált. – Hogy vagy képes me… megkó… – Elakadt a hangja, mikor Nihon az egész ujját a szájába szívta.

Nihon felnézett a ledermedt németre, elgondolkozott, vajon hogy tudott pont két ilyen idiótával összebarátkozni.

– Úgy gondolom, Itaria-kun mindössze rosszul célzott. – Doitsu-san arckifejezése láttán szemeit forgatva hozzátette: – _Csak zselés fogkrém._


End file.
